


words to me

by bearseungmin (bearseokie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst and Romance, Creampie, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, SKz Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Stray Kids Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bang chan smut, soft dom! chan, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin
Summary: a polite push at chan made his heart leap, and then your loving eyes gave him the moment to allow his tongue to drip everything he adores about you.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: skz drabbles





	words to me

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)

“The first time we met-” His eyes were cold, the wind of the deep night blowing the strands of his hair in the opposite direction he had it done. The tone of his voice sounded like a trance, his gaze at your feet but a blush on his cheeks. “-I noticed a little sparkle in your eyes. I had never seen anyone have that look before.”

The balcony was well kept, the wondrous hotel gifting you and Chan a lovely room. A dispersed bit of alone time presented the man a chance to conduct where your relationship lied, but he couldn’t hold contact with your face for longer than twenty seconds.

Almost broken, his hand pushed back from his side in the process of him leaning back against the stone railing of the balcony. As if the blinding moon above was controlling him, his words began to stutter. His eyes had trailed the flooring of the wide space apart from the building - yet connected - only to find your shadow closing in on him.

“I-I didn’t think it was possible to witness such a soft look, but you always have it. No m-matter the circumstance, they stay in your eyes.”

“You know-” You didn’t want to admit it - keep the memory locked in your mind for safe-keeping, not give him the image you were most fond of every day - but it was inescapable. “You have the same sparkle.”

“I do?”

Unlike the hollowed appearance he had been giving you, Chan’s face ran pale. Something so conveyed, he had wrapped his heart in bubble wrap long before he met you. Little did he know, one bubble at a time had popped with every gaze you gave him. It was true, this was a new experience, but his hand found yours so quickly that the abrupt movement hindered you appalled.

A gentle tug, your chest pounded against his own harder than the beat of his heart. An aloof sound from his stomach, his head tilted to stare evenly into yours. Almost in a mirrored form, distinctively patterned, four bright dots displayed in both of your irises in tandem.

The only recreated image was how you had seen the northern star depicted in art. Two one-hundred and twenty degree angles paralleling, the lines would connect to form a diamond — the same shape of the microscopic lights in each of your eyes. How the world created you, to match another human on the face of the earth — but only from a candid stare.

“We’ve known each other for years.” The blush regained in his cheeks, the reddened splotches displaying his chilled state from the cold night. “-and yet we’re just now seeing this.”

“I guess it would have been too soon if we noticed it at first glance, Chan.” His name just above a whisper from your mouth, the tilt of his head only shifted lower. The stance of a forte, his lips captured your own. After days of flash images running through his mind of being with you, months of wondering what it would be like to press a kiss to your lips, years of begging the universe to show him that you were meant to be — an answer was fulfilled.

Lips like freshly purchased silk, never ran across another pair of skin before, the texture of his mouth had you moaning alone. His fingers traced the bare skin open from your top, the long trim of your shirt’s neck giving him a second to poke at your collarbones as they traveled higher. Palm meeting your jawline, the curve of the bone perfectly stationed against the lines of his hands made him hiccup into the kiss. The sensations so vivid, your heartbeat was thick in your ears like the blood was rushing to your lower body — the feeling turning legitimate as you felt a pool of heat in your gut. A clean stripe across your lower lip, the separation of your mouths was the only beat for a deep inhale, his tongue swaying over yours as gently as his hand brushed against your face.

Chan had always been like this, soft but demanding in his motions. He had control over you like no one had managed before, one that allowed him to have, the same one that rendered you speechless when he tugged you into him to feel his growing length through his slacks.

“Ch-Chan, I know this is difficult.” Your words made him freeze, eyes boring into your own for any sign of dismay. But none was given, your wish too easy to meet. “I want this to mean something. More than us just staring into one another, maybe even making love-”

A tale, the two lovers quarreling under the moonlight. Fact is, the same two people always managed to find their ways between the sheets. Aroused, the impeccable sex would bring them to new levels of love. One fault, romance had died along with the sign of soulmates, but Chan was oblivious to any part of that existence.

Partnered, his hand traveled away from your face and across your breast. The lavished feeling of his lips finding your neck had chills across your skin and an ache between your thighs. With a glaze over his eyes, the sparkles never diminished, pulling you along through the door on the balcony to be pressed into the mattress of the bed.

“You still believe this is too good to be true.” Willing nature, Chan harnessed his instincts more than anyone you had ever known. He could sense your emotions, knew exactly what your short sentences meant, and yet you stayed blind to the love blooming from within your eyes.

“Are you going to correct me if I’m wrong?”

A deep push between your legs, his shirt found it’s way over his wide shoulders in the blink of your eyes, a gasp through your lips. You had seen him shirtless time and time again, but when his skin ached for your touch - the coldness of the tips of your fingers matching the heated cells - you couldn’t help but flutter in a rouse.

With every motion you made came the parting of his lips. A clean stripe up your abdomen, your own shirt was discarded. The warmth of his tongue ripped a groan from your chest, breasts perked from the stimulation as his lips bit down a gentle mark above your bra. The cups pushing the two lumps up higher, his own, cold fingers coordinated the release of the fat on your chest, a light bounce in their escape.

Blown pupils initiating that he was— in fact, deeply enthralled by your body. The glance up at your face at the same time he took your nipple between his lips did more than send your back arching.

A solid suck, and the sensitive bud was released. Your fingers traced the divots of his toned shoulders, feeling every line in his skin as if he were a sculpture. Attention taken, a press of the sensitive button between your thighs had your eyes clenching shut.

“Distracted, baby?” His gaze was almost boiling when you met it again, hot irises attempting to pull you back to the originality of the moment. Eyes paired, his fingers curled at your hips, dragging the fabric of your underwear down with them. A moderate scratch of his short nails made your hips buck, his tongue graveling its way along your stomach until the sweet taste of your heat was in his mouth. A hum, a close of his eyes, and the rock of your hips — he questioned you. “Do you like this?”

“Hm~” Not a dependable response, his closeness only grew. Rising from your lower body, you felt the rake of his middle finger part your lips before a single digit abraded your walls. Slowly, your core clenched on the digit, a hiss from between his lips echoing. It curled, maneuvering to one spot on the first try - he truly did know you. “Oh— Chan. There, right there!”

But it was too good to hope for, a grin of his pearled teeth between his lips bringing your brows to furrow more than they already were. His chest partially grinded into your breasts, the contact pulling a deep sigh from you. A push - so gentle, his index finger poked at your cheek to revive your attention once more.

“Are we?”

Intentions clear, this was fate - no, more than something so simple. It was true love, two souls connecting as he pushed into you with ease.

Arousal coating his cock, he took abrupt halts to keep himself from cumming into you too quickly. A squint in his eyes, the wrinkles in his forehead gave away that he used all his might to find your hilt. Your tongue panted when you felt him bottom out, a hiss from the stretch but a moan from the feeling of him throbbing uncontrollable from your unintentional clenches.

Two people fresh to the world, the experience was like no other.

He pulled, finding your hips a good hook to reel himself back in. A fixated look in his eyes, the sparkle you grew to love absorbed his irises at the same time your own did. Like a blinding light, more pumps of his length rushed into you at a deep pace, the gushing feeling of his cum leaking into you making you squirm with delight and hold onto him.

His head fell between your neck and shoulder, your core tightening harshly around him as the orgasm you dreamed about found your every nerve. The billowing shake of his form collapsing onto you was more rewarding than knowing your souls were made for one another. The laughter from him vibrated your own chest, making you feel warm.

“Chan-” Words faint, his deep eyes found yours, lifting himself from you to let you regain composure. “Tell me again how much you love me.”

“I could,” he whispered, voice like flower petals. “Or I could show you. Over, and over, and over again.”


End file.
